La Corda d'Oro
| platforms = Windows, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable | released = Windows: PlayStation 2: PlayStation Portable: }} Madman Entertainment Viz Media Chuang Yi | publisher_other = J-Pop Edizioni | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = LaLa | first = March 5, 2004 | last = | volumes = 15 (Ongoing) | volume_list = }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, TV Tokyo, TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting Co., Ltd. | network_en = Animax, Anime Network | first = October 1, 2006 | last = March 25, 2007 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = }} | platforms = PlayStation 2 | released = }} | platforms = PlayStation 2 | released = | release_other = }} | release_other = }} | release_other = }} is a role-playing game series targeted at a female audience under the Neoromance series from Koei. The title comes from the Italian for ''The Golden String. The story is being adapted into a manga by the game’s character designer, Yuki Kure, which is currently serialized in LaLa magazine. An anime adaptation, titled La Corda d'Oro: Primo Passo, was first broadcast by TV Tokyo from October 2006 to March 2007. The anime also premiered on Animax. It was aired across its respective networks worldwide, including Hong Kong and Taiwan, also translating and dubbing the series into English for its English language networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia, and other regions. Sentai Filmworks acquired North American rights to the series, has released it in two half-season box sets, and is streaming it online. The first of a 2-episode anime special, entitled La Corda d'Oro: Secondo Passo, was aired by Kids Station on March 26, 2009, but unfortunately the season ends at a climax. Fortunately fans are fighting for continuation of La Corda at: http://www.gopetition.com/petition/15140.html Plot Kahoko Hino is a student in the General Education section of Seiso Academy. One day she runs into Lili, a musical fairy, who grants her a magical violin and a place in the school's annual musical competition. Kahoko refuses, only to be pressed on by Lili until she accepts the instrument and place in the competition. As she practices, Kahoko is amazed that she can play any musical piece as long as she knows the tune and plays it with her heart. As the competition goes on, she becomes more and more attached to the people she is trying to compete with. As far as she can, the five competitors are falling in love with her. The first is Azuma Yunoki, a 3rd year student who takes in 1st year girls as his loving fans. He tries to act carefully to avoid any bad rumors. His specialty is the flute. He has been best friends with Kazuki and supports him in everything he does. He is also from the music department from Seiso High. The second is Keiji Shimizu, a 1st year student whose specialty is the cello. He has angelic eyes and often sleeps. His world revolves around his cello. The next is Len Tsukimori. He is a 2nd year student from the music department. His specialty is the violin, same as Kahoko's. There has been a rumor around that happened years ago of 2 young competitors who are lovers that found a fairy hidden in the school. Len's heart always comes to Kahoko every time she gets hurt. Next is Kazuki Hihara. He is a 3rd year student from the music department. He is the best friend of Azuma and also supports him. His specialty is the trumpet; he plays it every day. Then the last is Ryoutaro Tschuira, a 2nd year student from the general department. He plays soccer and his specialty is the piano. Characters ; (game); (anime and drama CD) :Kahoko is the female protagonist of the series. She is a second year at Seiso Academy and is in the General Education department. She has a warm and friendly personality and is very honest and straightforward, as shown from the way she expresses herself through her violin. She remains oblivious throughout the story to the attention of the males surrounding her. Media References External links Official sites *Official website *Kin'iro no Corda: Primo Passo @ TV Tokyo *Kin'iro no Corda: Primo Passo @ Gamecity.ne.jp *Kin'iro no Corda (game) @ Gamecity.ne.jp *Kin'iro no Corda (psp game) @ Gamecity.ne.jp *Kin'iro no Corda 2 (ps2game) @ Gamecity.ne.jp *Kin'iro no Corda 2 (psp game) @ Gamecity.ne.jp *Kin'iro no Corda 3 @ Gamecity.ne.jp Other sites * * Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Aniplex Category:Kin'iro no Corda Category:Koei games Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Otome games Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Shōjo manga Category:Viz Media manga ca:Kin'iro no Corda fr:La Corda d'Oro ko:금색의 코르다 id:La Corda D'Oro it:La Corda d'Oro ja:金色のコルダ tl:Kin'iro no Corda vi:La Corda d'Oro zh:金色琴弦